


Using the Library Computers, Rules of

by noelia_g



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Xander<br/>To: all Slayers<br/>Re: using the computers in the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using the Library Computers, Rules of

From: Xander  
To: all Slayers  
Re: using the computers in the library

No, guys, seriously. I know the wi-fi hadn't been installed yet, no matter what certain Watchers who shall not be named had promised (Giles, looking at you), and that teenage girls have needs (and need to use MySpace), but there are limits.

The limits are:

1\. The Watchers' use of the computers is a priority. If you disagree, go talk about it with Giles, he'll give you a research assignment in Latin. And don't think you'll get a book with pictures, oh no.

2\. Google. It is grand and wonderful, but either you clear the search history, or you don't search for 'demons orgies rituals'. Just go ask Giles, if you pick the right moment (before his third cup of tea, when he's lost in cross-referencing at least three books, one of them in a dead language. Guard this information, it had taken me long years to work it out), he'll give you all the info and supply a reading list before he realises he really shouldn't be telling you that, and starts cleaning his glasses.

3\. Wikipedia. It's tempting, I know, but don't go editing the entries on the Watchers and senior Slayers, mkay? And if you get caught, saying that 'Xander started it' is not going to help you. Besides, it's an evil lie.

4\. YouTube. Posting videoblogs is cool. Posting videos of Slayers fighting demons? Is not. No, not even if you disclaim that the dusted Vampire was just a clever use of After Effects.

5\. You really have nothing else to do but set up a voteangelorspike.com?

6\. I have no idea what the hell, and who's responsible, but the authoress of the erotic fiction about certain Watchers who shall remain nameless, better take it down before Giles finds out. And do you even know how big an inch is? Don't think so.

Xander.


End file.
